User blog:Raiando/Raiando's Scrapped Battles
Over the Course of these years, i've been writing lots of fights, and of course there have been Fights that couldn't make the cut, so let me show you the following battles that got scrapped. Scrapped Battles Astroboy VS Quote Reason: Now this is one of the fights that i thought of adopting after a very old user left that on Sale in 2016 and it was gonna be part og Season 2 when i was developing Season 1, however i decided to not adopt it because the Matchup didnt feel thematically close and i felt like they didn't have much going on. Omega Zero VS SA-X Reason: This is the only Scrapped Battle that i made a big progress for, as i completed both bios, but then my attention got shifted to Zero VS Infinite as i ended up leaving this battle, not to mention both of them were on the same Season and it kinda felt strange for me to include two Zeroes. Bubsy VS Dex Dogtective Reason: This was going to be a Joke Battle collab with SlashLion, but due to him being inactive, it ended up being scrapped. Sans VS FNaF World Reason: I originally planned to make this one a Bonus Battle, but i have pretty much lost my insterest in it, plus the Battle is pretty much absurd for my part. Ken Masters VS Kobra Reason: Was going to be the part of Season 3, i pitted Ken against Kobra due to pretty much how everyone says that Kobra looks like Ken, but i felt like replacing this matchup in favor of Ken VS Kung Lao as both have more in common than just being look alikes. Inklings VS De Blob Reason: I thought this would've been a pretty cool idea since people were talking about this matchup back when people were discussing about what would Official DB's Season 6 premiere would be, but come to think of it, this battle would be boring in choreography as both would just try shooting their colors over and over until they figure out their weakness, so i ended up replacing it with something different like Lexi Bunny VS Yin Calypso VS Shinnok Reason: I was trying to search up a good Calypso matchup as i wanted to use the good ol' Twisted Metal again, i though this idea was pretty cool until you realise that Calypso's specific abilities are limited to his wishes, since i don't wanna make a what-if? Scenario of him using his abilities without being limited to making a Wish since this is a researched battle where you don't add a single fake info. Sorry Calypso, but your wishes have been ran over by Kars. On the Side Note Mega Man Battle Royale almost got Scrapped from my DB line up, i have wanted to do that battle ever since 2016, but i thought of putting in MMZ Zero, Vent and Ashe from Mega Man ZX into the battle, however that only made things complex for me as i was gonna make it a big collab battle, so i decided to drop it...until MMBR was announced to be an official battle, i didn't want to leave the battle that i wanted to write for a long time, so i quickly picked it back. Category:Blog posts